True Fantasy
by scifi-chick
Summary: Sam's stressed and Jack unstresses her.


She took slow, deep breaths. The stress was getting to her. It was a hard day. She closed her eyes and relaxed. "The sun is beating down on the nice warm beach. Seagulls fly over head. The ocean beats against the sand. It's a beautiful day. There's a blue sky."  
Colonel O'Neill walked into her lab and heard her talking to herself. He smiled, walked closer to her silently, and listened to her. He knelt in front of her. Her head was resting in her arms. Suddenly, she sighs. "Smells like..." she smiles and murmurs, "the colonel." He raises his eyebrows and slowly smiles. "Sun block rubbed and massaged slowly all over my body."  
He decides he should interrupt. He goes to the door, acts like he's just coming in. "Hey, Carter," he talks loudly, walking up towards her.  
She snaps her head up at the colonel's voice. "Sir," she stood up quickly running a hand threw her hair. "Do you need something?" {"OMG," she thought. "How long has he been here? Did he hear what I was saying? He has a blank look, maybe he didn't hear anything."}  
"No, I was just passing threw, and heard you mumbling in your sleep. You okay?"  
"I'm fine, sir, just a little stressed. If there's nothing else sir, I was just about to go see Janet."  
"Oh yeah sure," he left. His smile grew again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Sam," Doctor Fraiser said. "You look worse. Didn't the stress relieving idea help?"  
Sam just shook her head. "It's started out real good. On the beach, soaking up the sun, being massaged by..."Sam left it hanging.  
Janet smiled. "So, what went wrong?"  
Sam's face fell. "Colonel O'Neill came in talking to me. He didn't look like he heard anything in particular. But I'm not sure."  
"So, are you going to finish it? I wanna know the ending," Janet smiled.  
"Janet, I can't. What if someone hears me?"  
"Do it in your quarters. No one will walk in there."  
Sam nodded in agreement, but was interrupted by them calling SG-1 to the briefing room.  
"Hey, what's going on," asked Sam. Daniel and Teal'c shook their heads.  
General Hammond walked in. He told everyone to sit down immediately. "In 10 minutes, you're going to P8X-536. Everything is being packed as we speak. All you have to do is get dressed." He saw confused faces. "When you get there, just take a look around and let me know. You're due back in a week. Dismissed." He looked at them. "Good luck," he said, leaving.  
The gate started dialing out to P8X-536. "Chevron 7 locked," the technician said over the speaker as the wormhole stabilized. SG-1 went threw the gate.  
On the other side, it was mostly sand, with some water. "Well this looks like a beach. What do you think Sam," Daniel asked.  
"Yeah," she said.  
"Doctor Jackson and I will take a look around," said Teal'c.  
"We'll set up camp," said the colonel. Teal'c and Daniel headed off. They started setting up the tents.   
Sam started going through her bag. She pulled out a beach towel. "What the…" She kept searching and pulled out her bikini.   
"Who packed your bag," he said smiling. She quickly shoved it back in her bag. "Probably the same person that packed mine."  
"Sir?"  
"Everything plus some sun block." Sam's eyes got big. She didn't have much time to react due to Daniel and Teal'c's return. "Check your bags."  
Teal'c raised and eyebrow after he saw what was in his bag. He held it up. Daniel responded, "Those are swimming trunks."  
"What's the purpose?"  
"It's to swim in without having to al le mode." Teal'c turned his head sideways. "Naked." Teal'c just nodded. "So, I'm guessing this means we're on vacation."  
"Why are you assuming, Doctor Jackson? General Hammond told us that was the purpose of this mission, because of Major Carter's stress." Daniel cleared his throat and walked away.  
"How come I wasn't told this," Sam asked. She looked at the colonel. He just cleared his throat and looked away. "A week." She sighed. "What are we going to do for a week?"  
Jack looked at her. "Um, I don't know, relax. Just a thought."  
Sam looked at the blue sky, saw birds flying, and smiled. She went in to the tent and changed into her bikini. She went out and laid on the towel to leave where she left off in her thoughts. She closed her eyes and sighed. Hands slowly started to massage sun block in to her skin. Her bikini top was unclasped so there'd be no tan lines. {"This feels too real," she thought.} She looked over and saw the colonel. "Sir!"  
"Carter, chill out," he lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "I'm only fulfilling your fantasy. What is the rest of it anyway?" Her mouth dropped. "Yeah, I heard. Hammond says my job is to undress you. Stress! Unstress!"  
Sam smiled. "…" she was speechless. She kissed him on the mouth. "You can unstress me any way needed." She winked.   
"Um, guys," Daniel stammered. "We'll be over there if you need us. I doubt you will though."  
"Indeed." Teal'c started to walk away. Then he grabbed Daniel and dragged him along.  
They stepped threw the gate. "Was the mission successful," General Hammond asked. Daniel and Teal'c shared a look.   
"Yes, sir," said Jack.  
"More than you know, sir," said Sam.  
"I bet," said Hammond under his breath.  
"Shower, then briefing."  
"Briefing," they all asked  
"Yes, Major, Doctor Frasier wants to know the rest of it," Hammond said smiling. "As do I." 


End file.
